


Gimme some SUGAR baby

by 25GtaC



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25GtaC/pseuds/25GtaC
Summary: "OOOoooo and let's make cookies later, 'cause Kairi's coming over," Sora aimed a grin at Riku, knowing the next thing he'd say is-"You're not fooling me with that, Sora" Riku's looking at Sora out of the corner of his eye, like he does sometimes.  Mmm smexy. "We'd be making cookie anyway.  You've got a sweet tooth as big as your head.""You're right about one thing Riku," Sora says, leaning his cheek in by Riku's face. "I sure do need some more sugar." Riku huffs softly and smacks Soras cheek with a big sloppy kiss.





	Gimme some SUGAR baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Pennyjpie but she's on fanfic.net I can't actually gift it to her.
> 
> Happy Birthday! except it's like a month late my bad

"OOOoooo and let's make cookies later, 'cause Kairi's coming over," Sora aimed a grin at Riku, knowing the next thing he'd say is-

"You're not fooling me with that, Sora" Riku's looking at Sora out of the corner of his eye, like he does sometimes. Mmm smexy. "We'd be making cookie anyway. You've got a sweet tooth as big as your head."

"You're right about one thing Riku," Sora says, leaning his cheek in by Riku's face. "I sure do need some more sugar." Riku huffs softly and smacks Soras cheek with a big sloppy kiss.

This is an old game for them, started some time in the first month they lived together. The script is familiar, the routine is comforting. They don't fight much anymore, now that they mostly have a handle on communicating, but they'll do this even when they're angry. 

Riku grabs a couple boxes of those sugar cookies with the Paopus into the basket and stalks over towards the milk, hips swaying like he knows Sora's watching.

\----------------------------------------

Riku can feel Sora's eyes on his ass and gives it a little extra shake. Sora giggles and suddenly Riku is very glad they came shopping today. This is just the kind of easy sort of happiness he needed to get over his week-long funk.

It wasn't a huge deal, just a week of minor inconveniences piling up 'till even leaving the house with Sora took a monstrous effort.

Really the first or second breath of fresh air was enough to make things feel easier but here, now, when it's so easy to hear Sora's laugh, the spell is finally broken and Riku can really feel like a person.

"Hey!" Sora flicked Rikus butt and dashed around before Riku could punch him back. "The Valentine's candy is on sale now! We should stock up on heart shaped Reece's." Sora stopped in front of him, hands on hips and doing his I'm pouting 'cause I'm serious" face.

(He must have really been worried about Riku's mood if he's trying to start the sugar thing again)

Riku was about to tell him he's giving himself diabetes eating like that, but Sora was already distracted. His whole face got all mooshy in a way that meant BABY NEARBY.

"Awwwwwwww Riku LOOK she's so cute!" Riku couldn't help but smile at him. Sora is such a dork around kids. It's adorable.

He glanced over and caught sight of a baby that is just ugly as sin. Riku chuckled and looked back over at Sora. That baby had weird as hell fish eyes and her lip was quivering like she was about to cry, but of course Sora just kept on cooing and making faces.

Riku felt something slip in his chest and out his mouth-

"Let's get a baby."

\---------------------------------------- 

"Oh yea! Let's get that one! First we gotta knock out the mom..." Sora puts his finger on his lip and squints his eyes like he's thinking it over. It really is a cute baby. The mom looks tired but-

"No Sora. Really." Riku gently grabs his wrist and looks right in his eyes. the way he does when he wants to do something dangerous together, like the world is spinning all around them.

"You, " what was he gunna say? Oh man how serious is he? (He knows how much Sora wants a kid.)

"We're ready Sora. Come on, look at us!" Sora thinks they've been ready for a kid for a while. Riku's been managing his depression so well lately. And they've been stable, financially and emotionally, for months now. "We can take on a kid." Riku looks like he's for real and he's getting into it. 

Is this the day? Riku's actually deciding this in the grocery store?? Oh wow, this is the day! It's just like when he proposed. Months, years of love and momentum and love crashing in until they finally just did it.

"Yeah oh my god we're gunna have a baby!" Sora leaps up and clings to Riku, all his feelings sticking him right to his husbands chest.

They almost over balance 'till Riku grabs his thighand then Riku's laughing and hugging him aback and Sora pulls back just enough to kiss him. And Riku's still laughing even though Sora's trying to kiss him and come ON Riku get with the program here.

"Stop laughing I'm trying to kiss you!" Sora smushes Riku's cheeks together 'till his mouth is sticking out and finally gets to kiss him.

"Thora thop!" and now Sora's laughing. Oh man, best kiss ever. "Riku you look just like- ACK" Riku drops him. Sora lands on the floor and throws his arms out dramatically while Riku smirks down at him.

"Now we need to get a cake to celebrate!" Riku sighs but he doesn't lose his smile while he helps Sora up and lectures him about sugar consumption.

There's a lot to think about before they really get a baby. They put it off for a reason. But they're really doing pretty good now. And they can do all that thinking later. For now they just have to go home and make cookies.

\---------------------------------------- 

Epilogue:

Later, when they're finished with their cookies they tell Kairi the big news. And then her eyes light up and Sora feels his gut swoop 'cause that's the look of trouble.

"Well now there's still one thing to consider," Kairi says, the laughter in her voice barely contained. "Which on of you gets to name it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Excalibur is not a suitable name for a child but it's better than Highwind


End file.
